I Will Love You To The End
by fOX-SPIRIT AKA Y.V Obaa-chan
Summary: ONE-SHOT!! YUUGI/ANZU!! NOT A HAPPY FICCY!! WILL TUG THE HEART STRINGS!! FLAMES ARE WELCOME FOR IT!!


Hi Y.V here with another one-shot this time with Yuugi and Anzu unfortunately this will be a sad one. Ok I had to admit, tears were stinging in my eyes writing this. I was listening to Ashita Moshi Kimiga Kowaretemo while writing it. Spirit of the Ring is right, that is a sad song ;_; I was listening to it while reading it, and it went perfectly with it. So as a small favor, If you have that song, please play it while reading this and you'll see what I mean. Hope you enjoy the angst in…

3

2

1

ACTION!!

"ANZU, WHERE ARE YOU!? ANZU!!" I called out her name but I received no answer. The sweat dripped from my forehead, I look everywhere for her, where could she have gone. I ran past by the school, the arcades, my last option was the park, I knew if something was wrong, she would always be there.

She had been missing since yesterday. I was worried senseless it wasn't like her to disappear and not tell anyone.

I ran into the park, calling out her name, only to receive my echo as an answer. "Yami, what will we do if we can't find her!?" I said frantically said to him. "Don't worry she will be safe, we will find her" he assured. I ran deeper in the park forest, it was night time by now, the moon glowing a serene white in the night sky.

My only thought was Anzu, the girl I have loved since I was a child. I have always loved her, since I could remember, and it scared me so much, if anything would have happen to her…..

"ANZU!!"

My legs gave out and I fell to the ground, gasping for air. I look up and saw myself near the lake the park usually hidden with the lush shrubbery. I looked around and called out her name again.

"Yu……ugi…."

My ears perked up "Anzu?" I called out again. This time I heard a cough. I turned around "ANZU!!" I shouted, my heart full of relief, I could also hear my dark sigh in pure relief also. I began to walk to her but I stop short at the sight before me.

"Anzu…?"

It was like seeing a nightmare come to life. She laid there, blood all over her, her clothes were ripped, and her face was dirtied and bruised. "Yu….ugi….." she said once again, tears falling from her, as she smiled at me.

Oh my god…..

I was petrified, no, no this couldn't happen, I quickly ran to her, and picking her up slightly so her head fell on my chest. There was blood…so much blood… "Anzu….what…how…." I could only say.

Blood there's so much….is it all hers?

She looked up, her usually blue vibrant eyes were now glassy, but even so they still continue to shine. "Yu….ugi…..I'm glad…you've….found…me…."

"Don't speak Anzu please, we have to get you to a hospital" I cried to her. She shook her head "Yuugi…..I'm…not….going…to…live…much longer…" she said calmly. I stared at her, my tears streaming down my face. I shook my head in disbelief at what she said "No, no, Anzu don't say that please, you're going to live…just hang on a while longer" I pleaded. I began to shout for help at the top of my lungs but I received no answer.

"Yuugi…." she began. "Please Anzu, you have to keep your strength" I pleaded to her. My dark could stare at disbelief, unable to understand what was happening.

"I…wanted to go…see you…..at the game shop…..I was…but someone grabbed me and…." she stop and begin coughing, a dribble of blood form on the crack of her lips "Anzu…stop it…you're killing yourself…" I cried to her. 

No….this can't happen! After everything we went through, after Monster world, after Duelist kingdom, Battle City……Ancient Egypt even…..after fighting and surviving against Pegasus, Malik, Yami no Malik Bakura, Gozaburo even Zok after all of that it couldn't end this way, not like this….

"He grabbed me….and….did things…I can't even say…." she started and tears dropped from her. "He…left me…for dead…but…but….I wouldn't die….not until…I saw you guys …for the last time…I knew….that there was….a small chance…I would see….Jou….Honda….or the others again…..but I knew…..I had to…see you….one last time…." she confessed to me. I felt my heart stop as she looked at me with her clouded eyes, they were shining warmly at me.

"I…refused to die….even with all the pain…I had to see you…..again…now…I can….I can…die happy…."

"No no no no no no!! YOU CAN'T DIE LIKE THIS ANZU!! I LOVE YOU!!" I screamed out. She look at me, her eyes slightly widening. "Anzu, I love you Anzu, I've love you, since we were kids, that's why…that's why…YOU CANT DIE!! Please Anzu…stay with me…I need you…we all do…"

I could hear her sobs "Oh Yuugi….I wish I could…growing up…with you everyday….sitting with you…..studying….eating meals together….each day passing…with you…and the guys….." she began to hack up blood again her eyes began to darken.

"I'm so scared…..everything is getting so dark….." she said between sobs. I hugged her close to me, my tears falling on her face. "Yuugi…..do you remember…our promise…when we were kids…..?"

I nodded at I slightly gasped "Anzu…I can't…you…"

"I do…you were the one….I searched for….but…you're here….I'm happy for that so please…" she said. My violet eyes stared into hers, gently, I lowered my face to hers and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. I cradle her in my arms, even now, she felt so warm, my tears were now uncontrollable as they fell and hit her cheeks, mingling with her own. I never wanted it to end but I knew it had to.

Slowly, I lifted my lips away and she smiled at me "I love you…." she said and look to Yami. "Please…take care of him….." she said. My dark nodded slowly, still unable to overcome the shock.

"Anzu. I will always love you…to the end…" I said to her. "thank you….." she said and stopped short. Her eyes were now dark and I felt her go limp but she had a look of content of her face. 

"Anzu?"

"…………"

"An…zu….?"

"…………"

I cried her name to the star filled night above us and I rocked her back and forth like a child. I suddenly felt Yami take over "Aibou, let me take her, to place where she is loved…."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

All was silent, the moon shone through the night sky, brightly glowing, serenely. All was silent in the lush park, all was alone, except for the pharaoh. Now holding the one his light and perhaps he himself have loved. His faced was cool, collected and calm, it's facade remain unchanging. His hikari besides him walk along, still crying, his arm covering his face. Yami looked down to the now deceased girl name Anzu Mazaki.

She looked so peaceful, content, like she could go willingly to the after life, after seeing the one she loved dearly for the last time. He look before them seeing her friends and his own. Even so he continued to walk but he let suppressed tears stream down his calm face. He knew Yuugi would if he could but he had not the strength that moment, so he would be the bearer of tragedy. 

Jounouchi, Honda, Mai, all ran to where he was and stopped, seeing the game king holding the limp girl in his arms, while her head rested on his shoulder. 

Jou fell to his knees and began punching the ground, crying wildly while Mai kneeled beside him, taking him into her arms. Honda was covering his face, while Ryou held Serenity in his arms, looking at the limp girl in Yami's arms. Even the Ceo himself had came for the sake of Mokuba and now embracing his weeping younger brother.

Yami kneel to the ground still holding the dead girl, the tears streaming out as he reverted back to Yuugi, who was the one weeping the most of all.

I will love you…to the end"

End.

Y.V.


End file.
